COHF
by CrissColferL0ve
Summary: Clary walks in on Simon and Jace in a compromising position. Jace asks her to join and he cohf. Written for lols.


**I own nothing. Most of the people who get alerts to my fics are for Klaine, so sorry about that. The ABH epilogue is coming soon, I promise. **

**Aga (thelastofthemorgensterns), Esther (fuckyeahclaryfray) and Lizzie (heronwoods) made me want to do this (well, Aga kind of tricked me into it). It all started when someone figured out that COHF does not only stand for City of Heavenly Fire, it also stands for Come On Her Face and that's where this came from. Simon, Jace and Clary, gay smut, straight smut (my first ever straight smut lol), gay, gay, straight smut and facials. Have fun.**

* * *

**COHF:**

Jace's long, calloused fingers were in Simon's hair, his knee against his crotch. It pressed there, lightly against the bulge in his underwear, giving Simon friction, but not nearly enough. Jace's swollen lips were pressed to Simon's neck, his teeth grazing over the pulse there, sending Simon's breaths out in short, broken moans.

Jace chuckled against Simon's skin, his breath warm. Simon reached out and cupped Jace's cheek with his hand, then pulled his head upwards to crash their mouths together. Jace kissed him for a long time, his hand trailing lower to slip inside the waistband of Simon's briefs. Simon's eyes fluttered shut as Jace's fingers wrapped around his cock and he deepened the kiss, wanting as much of Jace as possible.

Jace gave him what he wanted.

He broke the kiss and Simon moaned quietly, begging him to come back, but Jace just pressed his warm lips to Simon's chest and then he was kissing lower, his mouth open, tongue leaving a long, wet stripe on Simon's pale skin. Simon's breath caught in his throat when Jace's fingers hooked inside his briefs and then he was peeling them off, freeing his throbbing erection from the tight material. Jace stared at it for a long time, smiling. He licked his lips once, teasing Simon.

"_Please_," Simon said, surprised at the need in his own voice.

Jace chuckled then wrapped his hand around the base of Simon's cock. His small, pink tongue poked out and licked across the slit, where precome was already collecting. Jace lapped at it, tongue moving slowly and when Simon became a writhing mess, he sunk his mouth down over him, sending a shrill sound from Simon's mouth. Jace licked along the underside, along the vein there and then he was sucking hard on him.

"More," Simon begged. "Jace.._ Please_."

Jace removed his mouth and Simon whined at the loss, but then Jace's tongue was going lower, licking over his balls and then his hands were on Simon's hips and lifting them slightly. Jace licked across Simon's entrance once and then replaced his tongue with his finger. He rubbed across it as he went back to sucking on the head of Simon's cock. Simon cried out when the tip of Jace's finger pressed against his rim, the pad rubbing against the sides, opening him up, getting him ready for him.

Simon flung his head back when Jace plunged a finger inside in one swift movement. He waited for Simon to stop calling him foul names, before pulling back out and then plunging all the way back in again. Simon pushed himself up on his elbows and reached across to the bedside table. He pulled the drawer open and grabbed the small bottle of lube they had been keeping there ever since Jace had first kissed him and stripped him naked.

"Use this," Simon said, flinging the bottle to Jace.

Jace caught the bottle with ease and then popped the cap. Simon lay back and he heard the sound of the bottle being squeezed and then Jace's cool fingers were pressing back inside of him, making him shiver and shudder and whisper Jace's name over and over and over. Jace kept working on him, until he had three fingers slipping in and out with ease, making Simon scream.

"Need you," Simon cried. "Please, Jace. Please."

"Please what?" Jace asked, a gleam in his golden eye.

"Inside me," Simon muttered, blushing. "Want you. Inside."

Jace glanced down at his fingers.

"I'm already inside you," he told Simon as he crooked his finger and hit his prostate making him cry out and arch his back into the touch.

"Your cock!" Simon shouted. "I need your cock!"

Jace laughed and removed his fingers. He climbed up the bed and pushed Simon's legs apart, bending them at the knees. He scooted forward and spread some lube over his cock, then lined himself up with Simon's stretched, pink entrance. He eased himself inside, trying to make the stretch as painless as possible. Simon was keening and Jace stroked his thigh soothingly, trying to reassure him. Finally, he bottomed out and Simon grabbed his hand tight.

"Need a minute," he whispered.

"I know," Jace said and he bent to kiss Simon's lips.

Simon moaned into his mouth when he began thrusting slowly, his hips rotating in a slow, even pace, hitting that spot inside of Simon every time, but it wasn't enough. It hurt, sure, but Simon needed more. He reached out and clutched Jace's slender hips and tried to get him to thrust harder, faster, to fuck him like he meant it. Jace took the hint. He began slamming into him hard and fast, grunting with each lunge forward and Simon lost it. Jace's hand wrapped around Simon's cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Simon was panting and muttering incoherent words and that was when the door opened with a loud creaking sound.

Both boys froze in their place, frustration on their faces, because they were so, so close. They saw Clary standing there, her green eyes wide, mouth open in surprise.

"You.." she trailed off. She shook her head, speechless.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Jace asked, cocking one eyebrow. His hand had begun to stroke Simon's cock slowly then. "Or are you going to join in?"

Simon's eyes went round as saucers. Was Jace nuts?

"I.." Clary said. "I didn't know that was an option."

"Take your clothes off, Clary," Jace said, sounding tired.

"Is this a good idea?" Simon asked, breathlessly, because the movements of Jace' hands around his erection had sped up.

"It's a fabulous idea," Jace informed him, happily.

"It is?" Simon asked, eyes going to Clary, who was sliding her jeans down her short legs. Her shirt was already gone.

"Of course it is," Jace said and he leaned forward.

His breath was hot against Simon's ear. He swallowed hard.

"I want us," Jace hissed, voice thick, "to come on her face."

His words went straight to Simon's cock and suddenly that idea was very appealing indeed.

"How.." Simon tried. "How do we..?"

Jace smiled wickedly and sat back on his knees, leaving Simon's hole empty. Simon pushed himself up to a seated position and looked across at Clary who was standing there naked, her arms folded across her chest.

"Up here, Clarissa," Jace said, patting the bed.

Clary crossed the floor and climbed up onto the bed, smiling nervously. Jace reached out and removed her arms from across her chest, to reveal a small set of breasts. Jace ran a hand across them, his fingers stopping to pinch at her small, pink nipples. Simon watched, glassy eyed.

"You can touch her, Simon," Jace encouraged.

"I.." Simon began, but words escaped him.

"Come on, Lewis," Jace prompted, his hands cupping Clary's small breasts, squeezing them gently.

Simon moved forward and studied Clary's pale, smooth-looking skin. Jace pushed her back against the pillows, so that she was spread out in front of them. He had moved to her side and continued to play with her breasts. Simon watched for a moment, then lowered his gaze to look at the small patch of hair between her legs. Before he could stop himself, Simon was pushing her legs apart. He reached down and stroked over the slit, then pushed her pink lips apart and ran a finger through the folds. Clary was moaning quietly and Simon wanted to make her cry out.

He climbed down the bed and looked between her legs. He reached out and pulled her pussy lips apart, then pressed a finger to her small hole. She shuddered under his touch and Simon realised she was wet. He moved his finger upwards, over the pink folds and up to the small clit, poking out from under its hood. Simon pressed against it and Clary's back arched, a loud whine escaping her red lips. Jace was chuckling, eyes on Simon.

"Simon," Jace said. "Come here."

Simon climbed up immediately and Jace positioned him so that he was kneeling on either side of Clary's neck. Clary's green eyes were wide and staring up at Simon's hard cock. She licked her lips, hungrily. Simon shut his eyes.

He realised then that Jace was no longer by his side. He was behind him now. Simon felt Jace's hand on his back and he pushed him forward. His cock hit Clary's chin and then Jace was sliding back inside him.

"Suck him, Clary," Jace urged. "He likes that."

Simon felt the warmth of Clary's mouth closing around his cock, trying to fit as much into her mouth as she could. Jace began to thrust in and out of him harder and faster than earlier. Simon was so close.

"Fuck her mouth, Lewis," Jace breathed into his ear.

Simon let out a shaky breath and did as Jace instructed. Clary's eyes were shut and she was making small choking sounds. Jace was slamming his hips in and out of Simon, making his body quiver with pleasure. And then Simon felt the familiar warmth coiling in his belly and he knew he was close.

"About to.." he tried. "Jace."

"Pull out," Jace said in an almost shout. "Pull out!"

Simon pulled his cock out of Clary's mouth and then Jace's hand was there, around the base, stroking him to climax. He continued to slide in and out of him as he pumped on his cock in time with his thrusts and then with a shout, Simon came all over Clary's pretty face. She gasped and her eyes went wide, then closed quickly and her mouth was open in shock. Simon watched in awe as he shot long streaks of white come all over his best friend's face and all the while, Jace continued to fuck into him hard and fast.

When Simon stopped coming, Jace thrust in and out a couple more times, then he pulled all the way out and Simon was thankful, because he was sensitive. Jace pulled him off of Clary's small body and kissed him. When he pulled back, he climbed up behind Clary's head and began to pump his hand back and forth on his own cock.

"Touch her," Jace ordered.

Simon reached down and slipped a finger inside Clary's stretched hole. He thought that Jace must have been stretching her while he fucked him. The idea turned him on so much, but he couldn't get hard again that fast.

"Watch me," Jace said, golden eyes dark and locked on Simon.

Simon pumped a finger in and out of Clary and her hips jerked forward into his touch. Simon looked at Jace's hand moving in an almost-blur over his cock. His strokes became erratic then and he was crying out and he came all over Clary's face, his come joining Simon's.

"Come here!" Jace demanded, eyes shut, face twisted in pleasure.

Simon scrambled and went up to Jace, who pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Simon smiled up at him, breathless.

"Kiss her," Jace demanded.

Simon moved down the bed and Clary turned her head to face him. She was smiling. Simon grinned and pressed his lips to Clary's and they kissed with Jace watching them, grinning wildly. Simon could taste Jace's come on her lips. It was familiar, something he'd tasted a hundred times before. When they pulled back, Jace pushed them apart and slid in between them.

"I have a good aim," he boasted. "What did you two think?"

"Good," Clary told him, giggling quietly.

"Simon?" Jace asked, turning to look at him, grinning still.

Simon leaned in and pressed a single kiss to Jace's lips.

"Heavenly," he told him and they lay there laughing until they were ready to go for round two.

* * *

**Goodbye, I'm going to climb under a rock now. **


End file.
